De diva á Plebéia
by chanegirl
Summary: ONESHOT/ZASHLEY Ashley era Diva, e agora virou plebéia. FANFIC DE 2006, DESCULPE A DECADÊNCIA POR QUE EU NÃO A REVISEI


_This Story, it's ficticional, alright? It's by me, and i don't want have troubles because of this._

_ everyone knows that it is fictional, I do not want profit-making by the actors and actresses of that history, thank u_

**NOTAS DA AUTORA: **

1. Eu criei essa Fanfic em 2005, e não tive tempo de pedir para alguém revisá-la, por isso... Vai ficar infantil mesmo.

2. EU COLOQUEI NA CATEGORIA DE ''HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL'' POR QUE EU REALMENTE NÃO SABIA OUTRA CATEGORIA QUE PUDESSE SE ASSEMELHAR Á ZASHLEY (ASHLEY TISDALE E ZAC EFRON) POR ISSO.. VAI FICAR ASSIM MESMO.

3. Os únicos personangens não pertencentes á mim, são Lucas Grabeel, Ashley Tisdale e Zac Efron.

* * *

**De Princesa á Plebéia**

**DIÁRIO DE ASHLEY TISDALE **

_TUDO, TUDO, TUDO CULPA DAQUELA VADIA, TUDO, TUDO, TUDO, OBRIGADA VADIA, MUITO OBRIGADA!_

Tudo era fabuloso... Meu mundo era fabuloso, minha vida era fabulosa. Até ela chegar.

Miranda Cränkevel, era seu nome! Ela não tinha piedade. Eu era a garota mais popular do colégio, A garota mais rica e a garota mais talentosa. Meu mundo era coberto de esperanças Cor-de-rosa puro e inocente.

Eu era uma garota inocente. Uma coisa pura, que pessoas como Jared Murillo desconheciam, Algo que me tornava indestrutível em modo que as pessoas, as vezes sentiam pena de mim.

Pena... Pena, O sentimento mais covarde que eu já vi.

Pena, Algo que deixava as pessoas pensarem que eu era apenas uma garotinha.

Mais eu NÃO sou. Eu fico com raiva, extremamente irritada, trêmula com vontade de cuspir esse ódio para fora, Mais eu não posso.

Tudo era fabuloso, tudo... extremente de modo que pessoas poderiam ter inveja da minha vida, até um certo ponto.

Eu era um tipo de garota com inocencia de criança, vivente em um mundo de contos de fadas, cuja eu era a princesa.

Toda princesa tem um príncipe, pois é Ai que começa a minha história.

Ashley Tisdale, como poderíamos devinir? Uma garota de cabelos loiros e lisos, olhos castanhos melados e um tanto achocolatado, pele extremamente branca, e um tanto pálida, tenho que dizer... Hm, 1,76 De Altura, tem um irmão chamado Lucas Grabeel, Rica, Vadia, Meiga... Acho que é assim que me descrevem.

É estranho... Eu namorava com Jared Murillo por quatro anos, desde que entrei no colégio secundário.

A gente se dava hiper-bem, ele era hiper-fofo, Mais no final, era... Pura ilusão, eu vou ser sincera, chorei MUITO quando a gente terminou, mais ele sempre pulava fora, Com Miranda Cränkevel, a garota que fingiu ser minha amiga. A garota que iludiu a mim, e a todos do colégio. A garota que é uma bosta, e que todos os garotos suspiram por ela.

A guerra foi declarada, ela tirou de mim o bem mais precioso que eu tinha, a inocência...

Em meio tempo, eu me rebelei, tentei armar planos para mostrar para todos do colégio a pessoa maligna que ela realmente era. Mais ninguém acreditou em mim, a não ser Lucas Grabeel, meu irmão, que me consolava diariamente e era um ótimo cúmplice para os planos de derrotar aquela vadia, Ela agia com o se EU fosse um nada, sabe? Me dava vontade de acabar com ela, e depois de conquistar a Sra. Darbë, a velha caquética cuja eu demorei anos para conquistar a confiança dela para ser a Miss do meu colégio (elegida por todos, claro) E também para cantar no The Little Famous Teen of The World , Eram dois jovens do mundo inteiro, representando seu pais, e de acordo com o conselho do concurso de todo os Estados Unidos, fui eleita a garota com mais bela voz, de todos os Estados Americanos, e advinha? Miranda Cräskevel cantou, um dia antes dos ensaios terem terminados, Confesso... a voz dela era bonita, mais o que ninguém sabe é que foi computadoramente programada para ficar daquela tonalidade que todos desconhecem, uma voz perfeita, o conselho aprovou ela e eu. Eu vi um dia antes do Gran-FinaLe do concurso em que íamos nos apresentar, ela colocando uma pequena fita de gravação na roupa verde fosforescente que iria se apresentar, e disse "O Que é perfeito demais, é verdadeiro de menos'' e sorriu, e a vadia ganhou o concurso do prêmio Americano, Eu... fiquei em segundo lugar, claro. Mais sem reação.

Ela conseguiu, mais uma vez conquistar a confiança das pessoas, tudo bem, eu supero, mais agora tomou meu lugar como apresentadora do Telejornal da escola, Eu... Estava derrotada, tenho que admitir.

Não era possível, o colégio inteiro até as pessoas da primeira série do Colégio secundário de L. Beaufort, pessoas de apenas 10 Anos de idade, que me idolatravam, me rejeitaram, como se eu fosse uma cachorra desprezível e ela fosse algo muito bom.

Eu não acredito, eu estava literalmente derrotada, e ela estava sorrindo para mim no fim do corredor rodeado de um grupo de populares que costumava a sair comigo e com meu irmão, lá estava ela, cabelos ao vento e rindo de mim, e eu com um suéter cinza e com os cabelos molhados de chuva e o rímel preto no meu rosto, destacando com minha pele branca.

Ela havia conseguido, conseguido tudo que realmente queria, Minha popularidade, Meu amigos, teria que assumir, eu estava derrotada.

Minhas notas não eram mais as 1# do colégio, Eu estava como substituta dela no clube de teatro, Ela estava saindo com meu antigo namorado , o Capitão do basquete Número um do colégio inteiro, o de blusa vermelha nº15.

Ganhou as provas do Declato acadêmico, e ainda era irônica o suficiente para dizer que o que era Perfeito demais era real de menos.

O Clube de Costura, Música, se fechou para mim.

EU PERDI, eu confesso.

Lá estava Eu, indo para primeira aula, com meu suéter cinza ainda molhado de chuva, a primeira aula era de química, Meus cabelos estavam molhados, meu olho inchado e o rímel ainda caído por toda minha face.

Bati na porta, e o professor disse ''Entre''. Entrei pedindo licença, o laboratório de química era inteiramente branco, coloquei meu avental, e sentei na mesa ''6'' esperando meu parceiro, mais a cadeira do meu lado estava vazia. E Merda, só para complicar mais, o professor sorriu para mim e disse "Cornélio Fetutine, faltou hoje. Ele caiu da cadeira na biblioteca ontem, torceu o pé e teve que ir ao Hospital. Por isto, Zac Efron irá lhe - substituir até a próxima semana. ''

Ótimo, vou ter que ficar com um idiota até a próxima semana, que por sinal, estava atrasado, comecei a pegar o material. A porta se bateu, e entediada olhei para ela, O professor disse para que entrasse. Lá estava Zac Efron, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis, desprezível, como sempre. Colocou o avental e foi dizendo uma resposta decorada pelo motivo de seu atraso para o professor, Ah.. se eu fosse o velho Sr. Burckers, não deixaria um perfeito idiota como ele entrar na aula, garoto desprezível, ARRE!

Ele pegou do seu bolso, tateando e procurando a mesa seis, Olhou para mim, e foi em minha direção, colocando a mochila atrás da cadeira e sorrindo.

"Oi, Como vai Jared? Ele é do grupo de aulas de Valenciano, e é meu parceiro, mais faltou o mês todo, quer dizer, Ele é seu namorado, não é? E Miranda Cräskevel, sua amiga também, não é? Eu me lembro que vocês sempre andavam juntas, ela fica colada como remédio para rugas procurando por ele'' Ele riu da piada sem graça e desprezível e prosseguiu ''Ela está sempre por lá, mais eaí.. Você o viu?'' ele disse tudo isso aos sussuros para o Mr. Burckers não escutar, disse tudo isso em um tom tão simpático, que eu diria que ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo por esses meses, que Miranda só se aproximou de mim para ferrar minha vida e roubar meu namorado, em um tom tão inocente, que eu diria que ele estivesse mesmo convencido de que nada disso estaria acontecendo, Não deu outra...

Meus olhos começaram a marejar de lágrimas, e por fim cai em uma cascada, reencostei minha cabeça nos meus braços e comecei a soluçar secamente, Minha maquiagem foi para o brégio, sem delineador de cílios eu fico com cara de um porco com peruca, Mais eu pouco me importava, as lágrimas geladas desciam radicalmente pelo o meu rosto, minhas bochechas ficaram extremamente frias. Ele fez uma cara de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo de espanto, de culpa. Era estranho, ele ficou extremamente espantado e disse rapidamente.

"Ei, Er... Me desculpe, espere, o que está acontecendo? Oh Céus'' Ele ficou desesperado, enquanto a tendência era os meus choros aumentarem, eu sempre tive esse excesso de choro, começa como não quer nada, depois vai aumentando, mais tanto, que eu fico rouca por uns Quatro dias, no mínimo, mais pelo menos eu tenho uma noite extremamente tranqüila, quer dizer quando nós choramos muito, relaxamos nosso corpo, e temos sonhos maravilhosos.

Mais os meus soluços eram altos demais, e meu choro também ia por este ritmo, por um segundo, a classe inteira estava olhando para mim, muitas pessoas deixaram cair fórmulas apenas para me observar chorando e Zachary de alguma forma tentando me consolar.

O Professor havia saído para pegar algo, enquanto todos faziam comentários, Zachary ficou preocupado e ao mesmo tempo constrangido por todos estarem olhando para sua direção.

"Então... Er... Você quer desabafar? Eu posso fazer algo explodir e podemos sair para tomar um café e você me explica tudo o que está acontecendo? Mais como amigos... Ou colegas de laboratório de química, porque... Foi culpa minha, certo?'' disse ele meigamente aos sussurros, ele estava muito vermelho, e com uma cara de preocupado.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, precisava desabafar com alguém além do meu irmão, cujo ficava jogando pacman com o iPOD no ultimo volume, enquanto eu chorava até minha alma.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, ele só estava querendo ser legal comigo.

Não podia desprezá-lo, sorri e ele também, ele abriu a mochila e puxou um lenço de seda branco, e eu peguei, limpei minhas lágrimas, e fiquei um tanto constrangida pelo o delineador de cílios, o lápis-de-olho e o rímel serem pretos e acabarem sujando seu delicado lenço, ele entendeu o motivo do meu constrangimento e acenou com a cabeça, entendi que isso seria um tipo de '' Não tem problema''.

Mais uma vez, eu sorri.

Quando Bucker chegou, Zac pegou 5/5 de G.S e pegou 8/8.

Reconheci imediatamente o que ele iria fazer;

É tipo água e óleo, água e vinho e etc, não se misturam.

Eles não são nem um pouco compatíveis.

É a técnica mais clássica da química, quando você quer explodir algo, é claro.

Só que ele pegou algo que eu desconheço um líquido roxo, e misturou junto com os dois e mais um líquido azul.

E baixou os olhos, que entendi mais ou menos como uma piscadela.

Por alguns segundos, a forma se misturou.

Subiu um vapor seguido por uma fumaça extremamente sufocante, Ele deu um sinal para pegar minha mochila, e foi o que fizemos, pegamos a mochila, com o pé apoiado no chão, para quando estourasse sairmos correndo e berrando feito loucos.

E foi isto que aconteceu.

Explodiu, Bucker levou um grande susto, com o nariz tapado, saímos correndo gritando que poderia ser fatal.

Foi o maior estrago que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

Rindo, saímos rapidamente do colégio, afinal, era a primeira aula, assim como todos os alunos em massa .

Depois de algum tempo, eu me toquei..

Eu estava bolando aula para tomar um café e me desabafar com Zac Efron.

Mais não sei, perto dele eu me sentia um tanto segura.

Não conseguia fazer mais nada além de sorrir.

Estávamos atravessando a rua em direção á Starbucks.

Ele sorriu para mim.

E eu retribuí.

De uma maneira um tanto estranha.

Borboletas dançando em meu estomago

Mais eu retribui.

Sentamos em uma mesa pequena, a Starbucks estava movimentada, em Los Angeles é assim mesmo, por um instante achei ter visto a Madonna.. Hm, mais eu estava deprimida demais para pedir um autografo.

Abaixei a cabeça, e lembrei-me de Jared, a única coisa que eu pude fazer é tremer e voltar a chorar.

Ele sorriu, não era um sorriso alegre, como o que era quando estávamos atravessando a rua ou bolando aula, Era um sorriso triste, por incrível que pareça, era sim..

" Pode me contar agora'' Disse ele, sorrindo.

Eu olhei para ele.

O meu Milkshake médio de chocolate chegou.

E o Frapuccino com cauda de chocolate dele também.

Eu beberiquei um gole, sentindo o gosto do chocolate penetrar na minha língua.

Ele parecia atento ás minhas palavras ou gestos.

Nossos olhos se encontrarem

Ele sorriu.

E continuou com a cara de quem estava esperando uma resposta.

Mais do mesmo jeito, super-fofo.

Mais eu me pergunto, quem é ele para me convidar para tomar café?

Muitas garotas amariam estar no meu lugar

Mais eu queria o Jared.

Mais ainda sim, eu me sentia segura com ele.

De alguma forma estranha.

Eu sorri.

Continuei bebendo o meu milkshake.

Respirei fundo, e contei cada detalhe, um por um, tudo, tudo que contei á vocês, todos os detalhes possíveis, os meus sentimentos, até a sensação de descobrir que Miranda estava tentando roubar Jared de mim, e como me senti quando ele disse que há um mês, contei tudo.

A beira de lágrimas, profundas e inacabáveis.

Ele sorriu para mim.

De repente eu vejo que estou sentindo algo estranho.

De repente eu vejo que ele parece alguém extremamente gentil.

Depois de horas de conversa e risadas naquela Starbucks.

Deduzo que eu encontrei um príncipe.

Definitivamente perfeito, Encantador, Inteligente, Rico, Fofo, Meigo, Lindo e compreensivo.

Duvido se estou certa.

Depois de um tempo ele disse

"Uau... são 17 Hrs... conversamos por mais de cinco Horas._" _ ele olhou no relógio com cara de espanto e voltou a sorrir, AAH, ele é sorridente, Oun...

Confesso que fiquei boquiaberta.

Não vimos a hora passar.

Realmente, NÃO vimos a hora passar.

Eu corei ferozmente.

Então disse em tom delicado, e o mais inocente que pude fazer.

"Oh, Não.. (Hunf), Desculpe.. '' eu olhei para baixo, e fiz uma cara de quem estava prestes a chorar, muito convincente por sinal, é, eu realmente sou uma boa atriz "Eu não queria.... sabe, te prender aqui'' E continuei com o olhar pregado ao chão.

Oh, eu realmente sei ser uma Menina-Moça Chorosa e Inocente ao extremo quando quero.

Ele disse:

"Ouh, Não... Não! Quer dizer, você... é super legal.. e ... eu... confesso que foi ás 5 horas mais legais desse ano. E... eu só fiquei aqui, porque quis, porque... você... é.. er.... Muito, legal, uma ótima garota. Disse ele com a voz trêmula, OOOOOUN que meiguinho, ele não sabia o que falar, está tão nervoso quando eu, Quer dizer, É.. Isso ai._"_

Eu sorri .

Era mais do que significativo

Ele retribuiu, com um sorriso e um olhar que para mim valeram mais que mil palavras.

Em um momento de silêncio, e troca de olhares profundos e muito, muito significativos, ele quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

" Você... Quer, uma carona, sabe, para ir para casa? _" _e ele sorriu.

Imediatamente, eu soube a resposta.

" Claro, se não for incômodo _"_

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Deixou os 19 Doláres em cima da mesa.

E fomos embora.

Ele me levou em casa de carro.

Estava estacionado duas quadras do colégio.

Na despedida foi normal, um beijo trêmulo no rosto.

OMG, eu realmente não estava conseguindo dormir naquela noite, eu virava de uma lado para o outro, era estranho, agora na minha mente, era tudo ele, e... Zachary, era tudo, tudo, tudo, tudo, e mais... Muitos já me convidaram para tomar café de fronte ao colégio, mais nunca, foi assim.

De repente Jared e Miranda não significavam mais nada para mim, Eles eram cachorros Inúteis.

De repente, eu entendo, que Zachary me conquistou.

De repente eu entendo que eu estava gostando de Zachary.

De repente, eu entendo que eu estava amando Zachary.

De repente eu entendo que eu estava literalmente, incondicionalmente apaixonada por Zachary.

De repente me deu uma extrema vontade de dar um beijo na boca de Cornélio Fetutine, por ter faltado pela maneira mais idiota do mundo por cair de uma cadeira e torcer o pé, e do Mr. Borkins, por me colocar junto ao Zac na aula de química.

Estava tudo perfeito.

Eu amo o mundo, OMG, ele está cor-de-rosa?

Eu amo tudo.

Eu amo Zac.

No dia seguinte, acordei e coloquei a melhor roupa que pude para ir no colégio, apesar de não ser um desfile de moda, um blaser rosa literalmente perfeito, Acordei de bom-humor, Lucas ficou extremamente interessado em conhecer o tal garoto perfeitamente, e já estava planejando em como bater nele para ele nunca mais chegar perto de mim.

Fui ao colégio, e encontrei Zachary na porta, me esperando.

Ele sorriu para mim, e me cumprimentou.

Era muito cortes, de verdade.

Fomos andando juntos pelo o corredor da escola, rindo, e conversando.

Miranda nos viu, eu vi a nítida cara de quem comeu e não gostou, e um olhar vermelho em chamas de inveja, mais eu não liguei.

Estava morrendo de vontade de segurar a mão dele e entrelaçar os dedos.

Mais iria assusta-lo, e eu não queria dar a impressão que estava obcecada por ele, seria muito ousado da minha parte.

Entre risadas, eu sabia Miranda era ridícula, e que estava morrendo de inveja, e que faria tudo para separar eu e Zac.

Mais o que eu realmente queria era conto-de-fadas, simples.

Mais com o Zac.

NÃO, ainda não desistir de ter o meu mundo de volta, o mundo fabuloso que eu tinha.

EU VOU TÊ-LO, NEM QUE SEJA A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA NESTA VIDA!

Eu juro, que vai ter guerra, Ela vai pagar, por tudo.

Olhei o sorriso de Zac, ele estava rindo e acaricando meus cabelos, respirei fundo, para me conter.

Mais... Eu queria junto com o Zac, eu sabia que era um começo...

De Algo novo.

**FIM! **

* * *


End file.
